Silence Is Golden
by Table for Two
Summary: For the first time in months, no years, I had been caught, and I was being  forced to become something I despised. I wasn't a hero. I was a thief. I was Silence Jameson; thief extraordinaire. Not Silence Jameson; Teen Titan. Read n review if you want to
1. Parol Baby!

**Time for a new story, I guess. I couldn't continue 'Villains' sadly. I lost every file on it, and I don't remember anything I had written on the chapter I was working on. It really blows, but now I'm starting this story. I hope you like this. It's been on my mind for a while now, so it's about time that I get it down. So here you go. Oh, and this includes an OC. Hope you don't mind.**

**Disclaimer:**** Well, dear readers, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I do not, and never will in any way own the Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics and of course those jerk-offs who thought, "Hey, let's be terrible and cancel the show!" Yeah, jerk-offs, you guys suck. Enjoi(:**

**Silence Is Golden**

**By:****Table for Two

* * *

**

Off of the Pacific Coastline, about twenty or so miles out into the San Francisco Bay, there's a small cluster of five moderately populated islands, all around ¾ the size of New York City. Each island is home to a single city; all different and all with it's own reputation. There's Gotham City – famous for crime rates and home of the 'Bat'. Next in line is Tech City – barely any crime with technology being the main export (obviously. I mean, that's kind of self-explanatory). Steel City – covered in steel manufacturing factories (again, self-explanatory) with high crime rates. Although, not as bad as Gotham. Metro City – the most advanced city out of them all. Then right next to Gotham, completing the 'sort of' circle of islands, is Jump City – the main source for all entertainment in every aspect. But, like Gotham, it's full of crime, and last I heard, the Bat's ward, y'know the Boy Wonder, scampered off there.

However, each of the cities has, without a doubt, the best, most outstanding, economy.

Which is where I come in: Silence Jameson. A sixteen-year-old (who's the daughter of two American history fanatics – both deceased – especially when it comes to Benjamin Franklin. Hence the name Silence) with an overwhelming interest and knack for theft with very acute senses and reflexes, sitting on one of the many building roof tops in Jump City, and mapping out the streets and alley ways below.

Jump was honestly the perfect target for me: not a staggering amount of citizens, high crime rates, but, _un_like Gotham, no crazies, with banks and jewelry stores everywhere. Not to mention the occasional taco stand.

For this being my first time in Jump though, I'm doing pretty well for myself. Of course, I've only been here for about twenty-four hours, but I never really stay in the same place for too long anyways. Gets too familiar for my tastes, I guess. _Speaking of time and familiarity_ I thought_ I better get started._

I stood up, grabbed my backpack(just a simple messenger bag), and walked swiftly to the edge of the building. Down below, only two stores over was Whitworth's Jewelers. A pretty good jewelry store chain. Not too famous, but it was pricey and had a great selection. Or so I've heard. Now, the only question was, how do I get down?

The building next to this one had a sturdy looking fire escape that I could land on and continue from if I took a running start and leapt just right. Nodding to myself, I threw my bag as hard as possible to the next roof over, took twenty paces backwards, planted my feet firmly, breathed in deeply, (the air smelt amazing. Crisp and slightly damp. Weather signaling the oncoming spring) held it for ten seconds, and broke into a dead sprint.

Reaching the ending recount of my twenty paces, I started to feel the adrenaline kick in as I jumped up onto the edge of the building's wall for just a split second before jumping again, but with much more power behind it. I leaned backwards slightly with my knees bent at an angle resembling a crouching position ready to absorb the force of my landing.

The wind whipped through my hair while I plummeted downward. I felt the familiar sensation of my stomach jerking up into my throat as if it were attached to some cord that was hooked to the sky, and the sound of my thundering heart rate matched with the blood pounding through the veins in my head. My eyes locked on the fire escape landings, and time seemed to slow momentarily.

_1…2…3…_

The balls of my feet made precise contact with the metal fire escape. But, I could already feel the pain make its way up towards and through my ankles. I leapt forward and rolled to landing's rails. As I came out of the roll, I gripped the top rail, and pushed myself up onto it; balancing again on the balls of my feet. Without wasting any time, something that I had very little of these days, I jumped up with my arms stretched towards the sky. Not even a second passed before my calloused fingertips felt the cool of concrete and my hands had curled themselves around the edge.

I gripped the edge of the building as tight as possible, hoping against hope that I didn't slip. I pushed off from the wall and vaulted over the edge, landing in a crouch on the roof.

_4…5…6…_

Another deep breath and I was sprinting towards the next building with bag in hand. The repetitive echoing of my shoes smacking against the concrete mixed with my breathing and heartbeat became my soundtrack. It was comforting and adrenaline pumping at the same time. I loved it. I slung the strap of my bag across my torso as I jumped from the edge of the roof again, but this time there weren't any fire escapes. Just brick and cement. Luckily though, these buildings were closer together, so this gave me a better landing and a little moment to have some fun.

I pushed forward through the air as I fell towards building. I flipped over once, landed on the balls of my feet again, sprung upwards and flipped forward to land on my hands. Pushing up off my hands from the concrete in a handspring, I landed on my feet, grabbed my bag, and sprinted towards Whitworth's Jewelers.

_7…8…9…_

The space between this building and Whitworth's was barely two feet in width. So, jumping was no issue. As soon as I made my landing, I slowed my pace, but just barely. The roof of Whitworth's had those dome sky light windows that made robbing them even more enjoyable.

I crouched next to one of the windows and looked for some sort of latch. Something that wasn't too long or over locked. I scanned the edge of the windows until I found it. At the corner of the first set of windows was a pad lock holding the frame's latch in place. I grinned. This was absolutely _perfect_. Opening my bag, I searched through the few contents it contained. A large roll of money kept together with a rubber band, a change of clothes that included a pair of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt, deodorant (a thief has gotta smell good when they rob a place you know?) and a small lock-picking kit.

I pulled out the kit, undid the clasp, and set to work. In a matter of seconds, the pad lock fell to the concrete with a low 'thunk'. I grabbed the window frame with practiced hands and raised it up slowly. I stared down through the opening and raised an incredulous eyebrow. The walls were lined with jewelry cases, but there weren't any censors. At least, not out in the open. The only censors, and alarm triggers, were in the actual display cases.

It couldn't be this easy…I grabbed a penny from my pocket, and dropped it from the window opening. The penny landed in the middle of the floor, and I waited…and waited…and waited some more. Nothing. There was literally nothing. So, either the owners were really, _really_ old, or they were just stupid. My grin grew even more at how wrong I was. This was probably going to end up as the easiest theft I've ever performed.

_10._

I dropped through the window and landed on the balls of my feet gently. I stood up and whistled lowly. For an easy target, they sure had a lot of great loot. I bent down and snatched up the penny and put it back in my pocket. Can't risk getting caught by the Boy Wonder now can I?

I slipped on a pair of black gloves, started walking around the store, and finally found what I was looking for mounted on the wall behind the customer service counter. An up to date alarm system. _This couldn't get any better_ I thought as I started messing with device. It took me a while, but I finally got it cracked. Hacking never was my strong suit. All the censors deactivated in the jewelry cases though, and I unlocked the cases like I had with the window up on the roof.

After twenty minutes of grabbing what I could from one case to another, and dumping items into my bag I made my way to the cash register. I unlocked the drawer, and found several hundreds, fifties, and twenties stacked and clipped together. I grabbed the first clip of hundreds and dropped it in my bag, then I grabbed another clip, and another. I dropped them one by one into my bag. I grabbed one more clip of hundreds, but it caught on the edge of the drawer and fell from my fingers to the floor then tumbled under the counter.

I rolled my eyes at the inconvenience, and dropped to my hands and knees to fetch the clip of money. I crawled in the hollow space where the money had ended up, snatched it up, and, without thinking, jerked upright smacking my head against the underside of the counter. "Argh!" I blew a stray strand of hair out of my face as I glared up at the place above me that I had accidentally met my head with.

Just then my eyes went wide as I saw what I'd hit.

A security button.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" I almost yelled. I moved out from the hollow space, jumped up, slammed the drawer shut, shoved the money clip into my bag along with the lock-picking kit, and vaulted over the counter and made a dash for the door. Before I could do anything though my ears picked up the wailing police sirens less than a block away, so I stopped and reevaluated my situation.

I stared up at the open window in the ceiling. "Time to get creative, Silence. Gotta work fast." I pushed myself back up on the counter, which was just a few feet away from the opening. I could probably make it. Maybe.

Outside, two cop cars were pulled up, and occupants of said cop cars were making their way for the doors. Biting my lip in concentration, I crouched down and jumped upwards and took a hold of the open window frame. _Yes!_

The door crashed open, and I winced. God, cops were freaking loud. "FREEZE!" The leading officer pointed his gun at my heart, and I did my best not to roll my eyes.

"Listen, dude," I lessened my grip on the frame and dropped to the floor as I spoke, "I've kind of got a tight schedule to keep to. Places to go, people to see, y'know?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the counter. "So let's make this quick, alright?" Tossing my bag full of money and priceless jewels to the floor, I put my hands behind my head and began to walk forward slowly hiding my little smirk.

A second cop walked in and picked up my bag, while the first cop grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back as he reached for his handcuffs while he forced me out into the cool night air. "You have the right to remain silent-"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you." I mimicked in an obnoxious imitation of the first cop's voice. "Yeah, yeah I know the drill." I expected his annoyance, but I didn't expect the force. I felt my face pressed against the cool brick of the building's wall. "I don't need your comments." He growled out. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, then I guess my nights ruined." I smirked and kicked backwards hitting him just below the gut. His grasp slackened greatly and I twisted away from him "But, then again. There's always something else to do in a town like this." The second cop ran out of the store with my bag in his hand. "Hey, what do you think you're do-" His sentence cut off as I connected one of the soles of my Converse clad feet with his temple.

The cop dropped like a fly and I snagged my bag as he fell. Three more cops had arrived by then, and the first cop stood up with his gun out again. The other three cops took their guns out of their holsters and followed suit with the first cop.

"Drop. The. Bag." The first cop muttered as he cocked his gun. My eyes narrowed and I growled out in reply, "Make me."

In a flash the cop pulled the trigger and I dropped to the ground instinctively. I felt the air move when the bullet passed over my back and imbedded itself in the wall behind me. I got up to my feet quickly and smiled; ready for some kind of challenge.

"Twelve years of gymnastics, five years of karate, and one miserable year of cheerleading. Show me what you've got, boys." I slung my bag across my torso again and made a mad dash for the alleyway. I grabbed a ladder leading down from a fire escape and scrambled my way up and away from the pursuing cops.

As I reached the third or fourth fire escape landing I caught the clanging of metal on metal coming from down below. My heart sped up and I ended up taking two steps at a time. When I reached the roof I could still hear the cops yelling and I could feel the vibrations from the fire escape moving through the cement of the building.

I began to sprint, but this time in escape. Something, like time, that was very scarce for me. I pumped my legs as hard as I could and I made a daring leap from roof to roof without taking time to observe my surroundings or decisions. The bag was heavy, and it was slowing me down, but this was my money for the next month so I didn't dare let it go.

My lungs were burning and so were my calf muscles. The cops were way behind me now, but I didn't stop. I didn't _want_ to stop. At least not yet. It was too much of a risk. I jumped to another roof and did my best to speed up even more.

Now it was worse. I was scared. I was frazzled. Which wasn't good. Sure I'd been chased by cops before, but for some reason it was different this time. I looked over my shoulder and I could see the officers two buildings behind me. They weren't pursuing me anymore. Four of the cops were staring in my direction while the fifth cop talked into some hand held device. I raised an eyebrow, and slowed my pace as I felt a familiar chill rise up the back of my neck.

For the second time that night, my eyes widened in shock as I heard something slice through the air towards me. I stopped running immediately and flipped backwards just in time to avoid a sharp, red and yellow, tool of some sort. I landed in a crouch and stared with confused eyes at the object sticking out of the cement. I straightened up and walked tentatively towards it. Out of sheer curiosity, I bent down and plucked up the tool from its landing place.

It had two collapsible blades attached to a narrow casing. I felt like I'd seen it somewhere before…I turned it over in my hands and gazed at it…it was bent and rounded like a boom-a-rang…sharp like a knife…Running my finger along edge of the blade absentmindedly I sliced the tip of the finger accidentally. I gasped and dropped the offending object.

I shook my hand to try and rid it of the feeling it had just experienced. That's about when I finally got a really good look at it, and I realized what it reminded me of.

A Bat-A-Rang. From the Bat's belt of wonders. But, not a bat. No. It resembled a bird. Or more specifically. A robin. Oh _great_.

The chill made itself known again on the back of my neck I rolled to the side as a young male in his later teens landed with a yell where I'd just been. I came out of the roll and stumbled slightly.

There he was. For a moment I had actually forgotten that I had to worry about him. I crouched down slightly and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You should look into a different hobby. Theft isn't really working out for you." He smirked. I raised an eyebrow at his petty banter. _Really? Cheesy banter? C'mon at least _my_ banter isn't _that_ bad!_

That's when I got an actual look at him. Black spiky hair. Simple black and white mask. Red, and yellow vest over a green fitted material shirt, a yellow utility belt, green gloves, and, oh no, oh God is he serious? Green tights. Green _tights_. It was too much. Way too much.

My eyes started to water as I began to laugh. I could barely breath I was laughing too hard. The Boy Wonder just stared at me as if I'd gone mad. That made it even better, and I doubled over in fits of laughter. Finally I managed to gasp out, "What…? Were," more laughing, "pants too," gasps and even more laughing, "good enough for you?" I laughed even harder as I dropped to my knees and grabbed my sides. They were beginning to ache from all my laughing.

"No, I just- well, I-" Heat flared across his cheeks and he glared down at me from behind his mask. "It doesn't matter!"

"Robin, why is this girl laughing at your choice in uniform?"

My laughing stopped, and I snapped my head up. Others had joined him now. They all watched me confusedly. The one who just spoke was floating a few feet from the roof. Her skin was incredibly tan. She looked…orange, and her hair was a deep red. This girl's strange appearance caught me off guard even more as I saw her eyes. Her _completely _green eyes. I rose from my knees slowly, and they all tensed.

There were three others. One boy who seemed to be in his late teens. Maybe around eighteen or nineteen. But, he wasn't just a normal teen. He was half-robot. The boy behind him looked about fifteen, and was all green in a black and purple uniform. Then next to that boy was a girl floating above the ground also. She had on a royal blue cloak with the hood up shrouding her facial features in shadows, but her eyes stood out amongst the black. They were a deep violet. Close to a sort of midnight blue.

I raised an eyebrow and cleared my throat. "Heh, well Boy Wonder it seems you've made a few friends when you came here, huh? The Bat must me proud." I crossed my arms and leaned backwards on my heels a bit.

He clenched his fists and ground out between his teeth. "It's _Robin_. I don't care if he's proud or not. He isn't my father."

"Oh is that resentment I hear?" I smirked and slowly backed away to the edge of the building preparing to make a run for it. Robin bared his teeth and growled out. "No. Now, we can either do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way. Your choice."

I rolled my eyes. "Man, what is it with you heroes and clichés?"

The green kid shrugged. "I dunno. I've tried to give him some new material, but he just says, 'it's not about the banter, it's about putting the bad guys where they belong'. Honestly, I think it's about both." He crossed his arms proudly.  
Robin groaned and face palmed. "Beast Boy, could you try for once to _not_ talk to the villain?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Heh, sorry dude…" The girl next to him rolled her eyes in annoyance. The Boy Wonder shook his head, and turned back to me. "You've left us no choice." He crouched down in a simple combat position. "TEEN TITANS, GO!"

Time seemed to slow down as I watched each of the 'teen titans' spring into action. Beast Boy morphed into a green and black tiger, the other boy transformed his right arm into some kind of canon that began to glow a soft blue, the tan girl brought her hands up and charged them up with bright green energy, and the quiet girl at the back murmured something then encased her hands in a black aura.

I was in trouble. Big time.

I dropped the bag as time sped back up.

Bird-a-rangs flew past my head as I ran forward. I jumped up and brought my foot down towards Robin's chest. He blocked it effortlessly, but I saw that coming. He _was_ Batman's ward after all. I dropped back to ground and threw a punch to his jaw, then with the other hand, aimed a jab to the side. Neither attempts connected. Instead Robin brought his fist up in what would have been a solid hit, but I ducked in time. Just barely though.

As I stood back up, the chill on the back of my neck intensified. I flipped backwards over a bright blue sonic blast. I spun around to find the half-robot thundering towards me with his fist pulled back, ready to deliver a bone-shattering punch to my face.

His fist flew forward, and I bent backward under his arm, dropped to the ground and swept his legs out from under him with my leg. He made one of the loudest crashes I've ever heard when he smacked down onto the concrete. Without even a second to breath, Beast Boy pounced towards me with a low growl. I rolled to the side and began to ran for the edge of the building where my bag was. It was time to go. There was no way I would win this.

I reached my bag and ducked when I felt a bolt of green energy (matched with a loud war cry) fly to where my head had just been. Slinging the strap of my bag across my shoulder I began to run for the edge. The tan girl was aiming another star bolt in my direction, and I began to sprint out of pure fear. But right when I was within ten feet of the roof's end I was blasted off my feet from a different source that I hadn't even noticed and off the roof towards the next building.

I couldn't hear anything. It was as if I'd gone deaf and the roof kept coming closer and closer. My heart was racing. This wasn't good. Not good at all, and I was falling hard. I held tight onto my bag and wrenched my eyes shut. For some reason I thought that if I closed my eyes the pain of my impact wouldn't be as bad.

I was wrong.

My back slammed into the cement roof, and the force of landing was so strong that I was flipped off my back and tumbled forward onto my hands while all the wind flew out of my lungs.

I laid on the roof gasping and struggling against the tight pressure in my chest from lack of oxygen. Tears pricked my eyes at the intense tightening in my chest. Shockwaves of pain traveled up my spine. I tried to breathe, but it seemed impossible. The pain was so immense that I could barely move. Then all of a sudden a large shadow formed about five feet from my head. Out of the shadow came the girl with the blue cloak. She bent down and picked up my bag that had flown off my shoulder when I fell. Black dots started to cloud my vision. The pressure in my chest lessened, but the pain stayed the same.

I suddenly felt exhausted and weak. As if just breathing was becoming a difficult chore. With a great amount of effort, I pushed myself onto my back and stared up at the sky as the rest of the titans surrounded me.

My hearing returned and I could hear cars passing by below, I could hear the wind, and I could hear my shallow breathing. Thoughts were swimming around in my head, I felt dizzy, and sick, and tired. Everything was fuzzy and I couldn't make anything out.

I blacked out.

* * *

When I finally came to, I was sitting across from Robin in a dimly lit room. My arms were handcuffed to the table in front of me, and the Boy Wonder himself was glaring at me with his arms crossed. I yawned and blinked a couple of times waiting for him to say something. Literally anything. But, he stayed quiet. For quite some time. Thirty minutes had passed, and he had still not said a word. This was probably the most intense game of 'quiet mouse' ever. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"So do I get my one phone call?"

Ignoring my comment, Robin tossed my bag onto the table between us. "Who are you? Who do you work for?" I raised an eyebrow at his questioning. Great. Another interrogation lover.

"I don't answer questions when I'm restrained." I said stubbornly.

"Then I guess you better get used to being handcuffed to a table because I'm not releasing your restraints until you answer my questions."

"Then I guess _you_ better learn to read minds."

A moment of tension filled silence passed before Robin sighed and reached over to the handcuffs holding my wrists against the table. In a few seconds, the cuffs were unlocked and I was free. However, although I am a thief, I like to keep my word.

"My name's Silence. I don't work for anyone but myself. It's a dog eat dog world out there, y'know? Gotta keep moving. I don't have time for petty thieving jobs. I do what I want." I leaned back and crossed my arms.

Robin leaned forward on his elbows as he narrowed his gaze at me. "Your name is Silence?" The corner of his mask rose up as he raised an eyebrow incredulously.

I nodded, and he scoffed.

"I'm stubborn; not stupid."

"That's good. I was beginning to get worried."

"You're already on thin ice. Don't push it."

"I've been pushing it for a while now, Boy Wonder."

"It's _Robin_!"

"I don't _care_!"

We were both glaring at each other, neither one of us about to back down. I clenched my fists tightly, and sat back in my chair still glaring daggers into his mask. "Look, whether you want to believe it or not, my name is Silence, and if you reuse to believe well then fine. But, I'm not going to waste my time trying to convince you."

He sat back also and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine. So you don't work for anyone?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you in Jump City?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Seemed like the place to be at the moment."

Another tension filled moment passed as Robin stood up and began to pace the room.

"How old are you?" That question caught me off guard a bit. I mean, it wasn't exactly professional.

"What does it matter?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. I'm sixteen. I'll be seventeen in a couple of months."

"And your family?"

"Don't have one."

"You're on your own?"

"Yep."

He seemed to mull over that one for a bit as he continued to pace. I watched him move to and fro across the room and I started to get sleepy watching him.

"The judge thinks you should be under our care." That snapped me out of my minor-trance. "What?"

Robin continued as though I hadn't said anything at all. "He believes it'd be best for you to assist the team for the next month as an act of 'community service' almost."

My jaw dropped. No. No way. I would _not_ be a hero. Never. It's just not me. "Don't I get a choice?" He shrugged.

"Sure. You either work with the Teen Titans for the next month, or you go to the juvenile hall for however long the court feels necessary. Your choice."

I chewed on my lower lip for a few minutes. I could fight with these guys for four weeks with actual food, heating, and possibly a nice warm bed. Or I could go to juvey for God knows how long and share a cell with my roommate 'Mad Dog' who's a self-taught tattoo artist. I shuddered.

"I guess…fighting against crime couldn't be _too_ bad…" I muttered.

Robin smirked. "That's what I thought. Come on." He turned around and opened a door that I hadn't noticed until just now. His team must have really done a number on me. My senses were really starting to dull.

I grabbed my bag off the table and followed him out of the small room into a much larger room full of display cases holding different objects; all labeled with a metal plate that had the objects name, date it was a acquired, and who it was acquired _from_.

We exited the room and he led us down a series of dull, gray hallways until we finally stopped in front of some random door. Robin slid the door open and flicked on the light.

It was a simple room. Twin bed, nightstand, dresser, closet, and bathroom with one window across from the door. The walls were a soft blue, the carpet with black, and the bed sheets and comforter were black and gray. "You'll be staying in here for the rest of the month. Get to sleep. Training starts in the morning." Robin left without another word, and the door slid shut after him.

I stood in the middle of the room more than just a little aggravated at my current situation. I didn't want to help heroes. I wanted to steal. To feel the adrenaline course through my veins as I leapt from rooftop to rooftop. I liked having to outsmart cops, and having to hack security systems. It was how I distracted myself from everything that I'd lost in the past.

I dropped my bag on the floor, and fell back onto the bed. This was terrible. For the first time in months, no _years_, I had been caught, and I was being forced to become something I despised. I wasn't a hero. Not in the slightest. I was Silence Jameson; thief extraordinaire. Not Silence Jameson; Teen Titan.

* * *

**Kind of rough for a start out I think, but it's on its way. I really hope you enjoyed this. I've been working on it all day, and I'm sorry if the ending sucked. I'm a little sick at the moment and it's affecting my writing performance. Oh well. Anyways, review please, and make my day(:**

**Arrive Alive,**

**Table for Two**


	2. Good Behavior

** Alright, I know it's been awhile since I've updated anything. Especially 'Villains', although I DID update that the other day, but there's been a lot of stuffs going on and whatnot y'know? It's just been kind of hectic lately. Anyway, here's the second chapter of 'Silence is Golden'. Oh, and I'm about to update 'Villains' once I finish this chapter. So keep an eye out if you're actually reading this author's note :p**

**Disclaimer:**** nope. Don't own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be much more shenanigans than a thirty minute episode requires. Enjoi :3**

* * *

**Silence is Golden**

**By: Table for Two**

**2**

**Good Behavior**

* * *

I jolted upright in the bed I was using during my 'parole' – excuse me while I roll my eyes. Sweat dripped from my brow down to the mess of sheets around me. The shirt I'd been sleeping in clung to my skin, and was completely saturated in sweat. It was terribly uncomfortable albeit expected. This was something I was used to. I was also used to the sheets that had once been underneath and above my body being twisted around my body in a sort of makeshift straightjacket. I tried to pull my limbs out of the confines of my cotton prison only to find that this seemingly easy task became nearly impossible. Then to make matters worse, the air seemed to thin dramatically. My breathing became faster and shallower as panic began to set in.

I started to thrash around wildly; almost desperately. But, all of this did nothing, and I was finding breathing to be even more of a chore than before. In the midst of my panic-stricken thrashing, I somehow managed to roll off the edge of the bed. My body landed unceremoniously with a thud in a heap of limbs and sweat soaked sheets. I groaned as I pressed my face into the cool carpet followed by a shaky exhale. _'Take a deep breath, Silence. You're okay. Breathe in…Breathe out…Alright. Now, let's get out of this. Okay.' _

Slowly I pulled my right leg up slightly and kicked out, and twisted a bit more. Nothing all that different from my previous thrashing, but it was much more calm and steady. Finally, I pulled my legs out of those blasted sheets and then soon yanked my arms free.

"Freaking nightmares…" I muttered as I gracelessly rose to my feet. Ever since I'd arrived here at Titans tower three weeks ago, I've been having the worst nightmares. Although they're all pretty much the same: watching the _same_ man, killing the _same_ kind of unsuspecting citizens, then turning towards me with the _same_ grin on his grimy face, him running towards me with the _same_ knife, and I wake up, drenched in sweat, right as he's about to strike.

Same thing. Every. Time.

I stumbled towards the connected bathroom to take a shower to rid my body of all traces of sleep even though I had morning training in a couple of hours. I groaned outwardly again when I remembered that I had to endure another morning full of protesting muscles. My muscles ached in memory of my first day of training…

**-****Flashback****- **

_I walked into the massive gym and let out a low whistle. This training center was incredible! It was almost like a mini-amphitheater. In one corner there were several above standard weight sets along with a couple of treadmills hooked up to different monitors. Other parts of the gym had series of different kinds of obstacles clustered together. The rest was just a wide, open space about the size of my old high school gym – well I think it was still that size – surrounded by an average lined track. I shook my head and sighed. Great. This was bound to be interesting…_

_ "I'd start stretching if I were you." I nearly jumped out of my skin when Robin approached from behind me as he spoke with a steaming mug of hot coffee in hand. I rolled my eyes, but nonetheless went along with his advice – I refused to acknowledge it as orders. I was slightly irked though that I hadn't heard him approach. However, I pushed those thoughts aside and began to lightly stretch my stiff muscles._

_ He blew across the surface of the hot liquid before taking a small sip and setting the mug down on a bench behind him, next to a folded copy of Daily Jump. Robin picked up said newspaper and began to read._

_ I rolled my neck to the side while I continued to observe the area. Then another thing that had slipped out of my attention came to the forefront of my mind. Now, being who I am, I had to voice these thoughts immediately. "Where's your _team_, Boy Blunder…?"_

_ Robin didn't even look up as he answered. "Day off. You're the only one training today."_

_ Slightly annoyed I tapped the newspaper under his nose to get his attention. "Then let's get started, eh?"_

_ Again, he spoke without looking up._

_ "I agree. You're going to start off with some light conditioning."_

_ I gaped at him, slightly disbelieving. "Conditioning? Are you serious?"_

_ "Completely."_

_ Aggravated, I pulled the edge of the newspaper down making him look up. "Excuse me, _sir_, but I _am conditioned_!"_

_ Robin sighed, put down his paper, and crossed his arms. "To keep up with the criminals of this city, you need to be fit at a certain level. The same level my team is conditioned at, which is something you haven't acquired yet."_

_ Grinding my teeth, I kept my glare even with his. "Look, Robby dear, I _am_ conditioned. This 'training' is a waste of my time." I turned away in aggravation and started to walk towards the doors. "When you're in honest need of my help, you can come and get me. I'll be in my prison cell until then." I walked off mumbling to myself about how Jump City Prison's food couldn't be _that_ bad._

_ I heard quick footsteps right behind me and then I was on my back staring up at the high ceiling of the gym. Annoyance peppered my vision as I sprung to my feet, only to feel like my stomach just got forced to meet my spine as I was harshly kicked back to the ground._

_ I coughed violently and gasped as my breath fled from my lungs. In a flash, Robin was there standing above me. He grabbed my arm and jerked me up off the ground roughly. I pulled my arm away and aimed for a solid punch to one of his masked eyes. But, right as my arm had snapped forward, he jabbed his palm up into my wrist making me miss entirely. _

_ Then he began to run._

_ He was _running, _and I had a fleeting feeling of being a child playing tag again. _

_ I clenched my fists and gave into the chase while doing my best to keep on his heels. I reached out to grab his cape, but he pulled up out of reach by speeding up. He was just outside of my grasp, and he knew that. He was messing with me. Trying to aggravate me. I expected that once we started running. However, I didn't expect it to work._

_ I was frequently becoming more and more annoyed. Every time I would try and match his speed, he would be just a tad faster. It was infuriating!_

_ A stitch began to form in my side. I gasped and almost cried out, but I bit down on my bottom lip and tried to ignore the tense pressure captivating my lungs. I reached out again, only to have my fingers slice through the air and trip over the toe of my shoe and crash down onto my hands and knees. I coughed and choked slightly as air danced in and out of my body. _

_ Robin kneeled down in front of me. "Thirty sit-ups, thirty push-ups, and end with 50 laps. Get to work, Silence."_

_ I glared and collapsed on the floor. "How…do…you do…it…?" I wheezed. Robin shrugged. "Conditioning." He grabbed his mug and paper and strode out. I coughed again and pushed myself up on my hands then back down beginning the other 29 push-ups._

**-****End flashback****-**

After toweling off and drying my hair, I walked back into the bedroom to find some clothes. I opened the closet doors and looked around for a few minutes settling on a pair of skinny jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Once I was dressed and had pulled my shoes on, I left the room and walked towards the common room thinking about what might be in store for training today.

I entered the room and stopped as soon as I saw the most quiet Titan making her usual tea in the kitchen.

Raven never really talks to me. Not that I really ever talk to her either, but I don't know. The others at least try and make an attempt to get to know me, she just doesn't bother, which would explain why I hold so much respect for her. She looked up and nodded in my direction. "Morning." Raven said. Her voice held no emotion unsurprisingly. This was something else I'd grown used to since staying here.

I nodded also. "Morning, Raven." I walked into the connected kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice. "Sleep alright?" She didn't answer, but I shrugged it off. Again, I wasn't surprised that I she ignored me. I grabbed my glass of juice, and began to head to the training center before her voice made me freeze. "You're on patrol duty with me today."

I turned towards her. "I'm what?"

Raven took a sip of her tea and looked at me with a bored expression. "Robin has put you on patrol duty with me today."

"I thought that's what you said." I muttered. "Why? I thought I was supposed to train today."

She shook her head. "Apparently, you've been acting accordingly since you started your training. Think of it as an incentive for good behavior."

"You mean, I actually get to _do_ something today?" I tried to contain my excitement, but with Raven being an empath there was really no point.

"Yes. So, go ahead and finish your 'breakfast'," She smirked slightly then continued, "and we'll be on our way."

"What exactly are we doing?" I inquired. I was naturally curious. So curious actually there have been numerous sticky situations that I've been in thanks to my curiosity.

"What I said. Patrolling. It's nothing exhilarating unless we run into trouble. Basically we just go around the city making sure everything's alright, and you and I are in charge of that today because Cyborg's busy working on the T-ship, Robin's working on paperwork for you, and Beast Boy and Starfire are sleeping in since they were out late last night on patrol." She took another sip of tea and set her mug back down.

"Oh, alright." Unlike Raven, I was in a hurry to finish 'breakfast' – really it was just a glass of juice for me every morning, and it seemed everyone like to mess with me about it. Including Raven – so I downed the contents of my glass and placed it in the sink. "I'm ready to go!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "For Azar's sake, we're just going out on patrol. It isn't exactly a real chore or anything." I shrugged.

"I don't care. It's actually doing something. You heard the judge last week. If I don't actually _help_ I'm stuck here for another month, and I know you want me out of here just as much as me."

"Probably more, actually." She finished her tea, and set her mug down in the sink. I started to leave and head to the bottom floor to leave when her voice stopped me again. "Here. Take this." Raven tossed me a yellow communication unit. "We'll be splitting up. If you try and run off I'll know, and if you need help you'll be able to contact me."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "So much trust." But nonetheless, I pocketed the small device and nodded.

Raven returned the nod and walked towards the door. "Let's go."

* * *

I sat on the edge of some building watching the morning city life below. It'd been two hours since Raven and I started our patrol, and every ten minutes of those two hours the empath had checked in with me to make sure I was doing anything 'morally wrong'.

"This is so boring…" I muttered. I looked back down towards the citizens again trying to come up with something to entertain myself. I looked everywhere around me, but I couldn't find anything of interest.

Sighing, I stood up and stretched my back. "Man, this place is pretty boring when I'm not stealing from it…" I walked around the top of the building bored out of my when I felt a very unwanted yet all too familiar sensation crawl up my back. I suppressed a shudder as it struck me again. I looked up and saw that I was staring towards the warehouse district.

I bit my lower lip in contemplation. _I should probably stay here… if I went off there on my own, Robin would probably have a fit…Wait. Since when did I care if Robin had a fit? _I shook my head and leapt from the edge of the building over onto the next roof.

I landed in a crouch and kept running towards the warehouses. As I continued in that direction, the feeling kept getting stronger and stronger, and I was immensely aware of the constant buzzing of the communicator in my pocket. I knew it was Raven telling me to not 'run away', and that if I kept going I'd be signed on for another month, but I had to get down there. Something wasn't right, and I wanted to know what.

_'This feeling…it's getting so much worse…' _I thought once I stopped in an alleyway between two different warehouses. I walked out of the alleyway and turned to the right, then down another alley. I ended up facing the doors of warehouse 36 and that uneasy feeling turned into an all-out stomach ache. I gasped as a searing pain made its way up my back.

Bile rose up in my throat and I did my best to not to lose my orange juice.

I took a deep breath and pushed one of the warehouse's doors open and stepped in.

The warehouse smelt of salt and damp wood, and something else I couldn't quite place my finger on. I walked further into the warehouse, and that once peculiar scent grew stronger. I followed the scent and went in the direction where it was the most pungent. I turned into another aisle of crates when I finally placed the scent as iron mixed with salt. My eyes widened, and a spike of fear shot through my stomach. I started to run down the aisle, but I didn't have to go far as I found exactly what brought me here.

That's when I lost my orange juice all over the floor. I leaned against a wall of crates and stared at the corpse. The sensation from before was shooting up my back over and over again.

The comm. Unit went off and I screamed. I growled at myself and yanked the device out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE WAREHOUSE DISTRICT?" Raven's voice ripped through the speaker. "I TOLD YOU IF YOU FOUND ANYTHING TO CONTACT ME SO I COULD CALL FOR BACK UP!"

I looked down at the screen and flinched when I noticed that she now had four eyes, all of them were red. "I- well…" I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "R-Raven…"

"What?" She growled.

"Get here. Now. We have a problem." Raven's eyes bled back to normal, and her face resumed its usual blank expression. "I'm already here." The screen went black, and I closed it and put the unit back in my pocket.

"Silence?"

"Over here…" I said just loud enough for her to hear. I heard her walk up to me and her soft gasp.

Hanging above us, suspended by a hook through his torso was a young – dead – man who's throat and stomach had been slit open. At his feet was a fresh pool of blood.

"Oh Azar…"

* * *

**Well there it is! Hope you don't mind the ending. I think it didn't go over as well as I had planned, but I did what I could. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it! I'll be updating 'Villains' soon so don't worry, and I'll also update this thanks to WhyDoYouWantToKnow for constantly texting me and hounding me to update these stories XD **

**Arrive Alive,**

**Table for Two**


End file.
